Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion
thumb|306px Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ist eine aktualisierte Version des Arcade-Tekken 6. Es wurde offiziell am 28. August 2008 angekündigt auf Arcadeautomaten. Das Spiel wurde im Dezember 2008 veröffentlicht für Die Konsolen-Versionen (PS3, Xbox 360, PSP) und werden auf dieser Basis aktualisiert. Der offizielle Trailer wurde am 18. September 2008 in Tokio, Japan, gezeigt. Es ist ähnlich wie bei Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection-Upgrade für Tekken 5, obwohl es auch auf Konsolen veröffentlicht wurde und nicht nur auf Arcadeautomaten. Der Slogan, wie in der jüngsten Anhänger gezeigt wird, ist "Was willst du kämpfen". Am 28. April 2009 wurde bestätigt, dass Tekken 6 auf der PlayStation Portable Konsole kommen wird. Es wird neben den PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 Versionen veröffentlicht werden. Es enthält zusätzliche Stufen, Content-Elemente und eine Ad-hoc-Multiplayer-Modus mit "Original" und "Liebling der Fans"-Charakteren. Es wird auch eine "Ghost" Infrastruktur-Modus den Spielern erlauben, seine oder ihre Zeichendaten hochzuladen, sowie das Laden Daten von anderen Spielern die Daten. Diese Version wird alles ein Updates des Bloodline Rebellion gemacht, wie gut. Es enthält 3 neue Stadien nur in der oben genannten Ad-hoc-Multiplayer-Modus wählbar, meist in Etappen im Kampagnenmodus gefunden für den Konsolenports basiert. 'Merkmale:' Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion verfügt über zwei neue Charaktere: Alisa Bosconovitch, die Schaffung von Doktor Geppetto Bosconovitch und Lars Alexandersson, der als "seltsamer Ausländer" beschrieben wird. Viele neue Dinge, außer den beiden neuen Charakteren, werden auch mit Bloodline Rebellion eingeführt, wie zum Beispiel einige neue Stadien (derzeit sechs), Anpassung Elemente (einschließlich, was als Mode Charakter bezeichnet, so dass neue "Item Move"-Funktionen), und ein völlig neues Feature, das dem Spieler die Haare der Charaktere, wie Frisuren und Haarfarben anpassen können; in anderen Worten, man kann buchstäblich deine eigenen Frisur für jeden Charakter anpassen. Außerdem hat Namco versucht, die Charakteren Ausgleicht, da mehrere Charakteren (vor allem Bob) wurden als in Tekken 6 viel zu überwältigt. Von Tekken 6 zu Bloodline Rebellion, bekommen die Tekken-Net-ID-Karten, die Reihen unten rot (aus der "Eroberer" Rang) wurden wieder zurückgesetzt, auf "1. DAN", Diejenigen, die Reihen oben rot haben, bleiben jedoch die gleichen. Zusätzlich gibt es eine goldene Version von den Endgegner des Spiels, Azazel. Um ihn zu erreichen, müssen Sie den Arcade-Modus ohne erneuten Versuch durch zu spielen, um ihn richtig erreichen zukönnen. Auch Farbveränderungen von Azazel zu rot/orange, wenn die Gesundheit geringer wird, wie im offiziellen Trailer zu sehen ist. Der BonusBoss Nancy-MI847J, wurde nicht angezeigt, eine Design-Änderung hat er erhalten. Allerdings scheint es weniger Schaden durch Angriffe jetzt zubekommen. In der Konsolen-Version, ist er spielbar auf der zweiten Stufe der "Szenario-Kampagne". Am Mittwoch, den 3. Dezember 2008 in einem Interview mit Katsuhiro Harada, wurde bekannt, dass Namco/Namco-Bandai ist "unter Berücksichtigung" der einschließlich Konsolenspezifischen Charakteren für die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360-Versionen des Spiels. Außerdem gibt es neue "Item Move" Funktionen für einige der Charaktere wie Lili, Xiaoyu, und andere Charakteren. Ein neuer Modus "Szenario-Kampagne", gibt es in den Konsolen-Versionen des Spiels zugebens. Es kann allein, mit anderen oder online gespielt werden. Ähnlich wie bei der Tekken Force-Modus in Tekken 3, Tekken 4 und in Tekken 5 den Devil-Within-Modus, die Kämpfer müssen alle gegnerischen Feinde durch bestimmte Bereiche besiegen, zuerste spielt ihr Lars und seine Roboter-Partnerin Alisa, die Beiden starten ihr also als erste spielbare Charaktere in diesem Modus. Sie haben neue für die Konsolen Exklusiv-Outfits für bestimmte Charakteren aufgenommen. 'Limited Edition:' Es wird auch eine limitierte Edition für Playstation 3 und Xbox 360 sein geben. Das Bundle beinhaltet das Tekken 6 Spiel, limitierte Auflage drahtlosen Kampf-Stick von Hori gefertigt (ein schwarzes für die Playstation 3 und ein weißes, für die Xbox 360) und ein Sammler Kunstbuch. Gamestop wird eine Bonus-Angebot auf das Bündel anzubieten. Es wird auch s Samurai Pack-Download-Content mit eine offizielle Pappröhre Samurai Outfit von Penny Arcade exklusiv für Yoshimitsu konzipiert. Und ein limitierte Auflage Samurai Schlacht Banner, mit dem Sie für jede der 41 Kämpfer anfertigen können und ein Kalender mit Tekken Charakteren der Grafik in unglaublichen Details. 'Neue Charaktere und neue Stages:' Die neue Charakteren heißen: Alisa und Lars Die neuen Stages heißen: *Anger of the Earth *Electric Fountain *Fiesta del Tomate *Hidden Retreat *Lightning Storm *Tunnel Disaster 'PSP Version:' Obwohl die Charaktere und Movesets so, wie es in der Konsolen-Version war, gibt es einige Funktionen die in diesem Spiel fehlen. Auch gibt es geheime Stufen nur durch Cheats wie Fitnessraum, Tempel, Hidden Retreat 2, usw. 'Fehlende Funktionen:' *Kampagnenmodus wurde komplett von der PSP-Version entfernt. Es kann in der Regel auch mit der Verwendung von Cheats gegeben werden. *Die Anpassungs Produkte für jeden Charakter, wurde wenige Einzelteile und andere Optionen reduziert. *Erfolge und Trophäen wurden entfernt. *Spezielle Outfits, wie Annas Zebra-Anzug wurden komplett entfernt. Sie können es nicht kaufen sowie es in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection war. *Die Motion Unschärfe ist nicht länger eine Option für die Anzeige. 'Geringfügige Änderungen:' *Die Kammervon Azazel und Wasserspeier-Posten Stufen sind nicht spielbar außerhalb Arcade, Story, Time Attack und Survival-Modus. Der Grund dafür bleibt ungeklärt. *Die Anpassung Menü ist nicht in einem Stadium, aber in einem blauen einfarbigen Hintergrund ohne Boden wie in der PSP-Version von Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *Wenn Sie ein Charakter, anstatt seine / ihre Pose und zeigt seine / ihre Anpassung wählen, wird der CG Kunst jener Charakter dargestellt werden, aber in einem sehr schlechten Auflösung. *Es gibt keine Stages zuwählen wie in der vorherigen PSP Tekken-Spiel. *Die Aufzeichnungen werden jetzt nur angezeigt, eine monoton Tabelle und es gibt keine Rangliste oder Zeichennutzungsstatistiken. *In Practice-Modus gibt es keine Scroll Option, wenn Sie einen bestimmten Befehl zu halten und die Proben Combos sind nicht mit den entsprechenden Bezeichnungen gegeben. *Es gibt keinen Befehl Training und die VS-CPU und Defensiv-Training sind beide im gleichen Menü mit Freestyle. *Es gibt keine Tag-zu-Nacht-Übergänge in der Tempelanlage der Bühne. *Es gibt keine Hintergrundmusik im Theater-Modus und die Prologe / Epilogues kann nicht gekauft werden. *Es gibt keine Replays, nachdem ein Kampf beendet ist. *Da die Kampagnenmodus entfernt wurde, gibt es die zwei neuen Charaktere Lars und Alisa, die sind nicht in der Arena-Modus spielbar und haben ihre eigenen offiziellen Endungen, die eigentlich Cut-Szenen in der Kampagne sind. 'Neue Funktionen:' *Die Gold-Rush-Modus ist zurück, aber jetzt ist es in der High Rollers Club Stage und es gibt einen Bonus für Angriff Variation, die die Verwendung von verschiedenen Angriffen während der Zeit des Gold Rush ist. *Es gibt einen speziellen Übungsstufe sehr ähnlich auf die Stages des vorherigen Spiel mit dem Unterschied, dass jetzt die Farben der Stage Schwarz/Grau/Braun statt Schwarz/Blau sind. *Item Moves bleibt für jeden Charakter. *Das Menü, die Befehlslisten und Credits wurden neu gestaltet. 'Story:' The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 kam zu einem Ende. Der letzte Kampf gegen den Sponsor des Turniers, Jinpachi Mishima und Jin Kazama. Jin Kazama kam als der Sieger weg. Kategorie:Spiel